


Adrenaline Rush

by crybabyghxst



Category: circus royale
Genre: Circus, Dom and Sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyghxst/pseuds/crybabyghxst
Summary: An exchange with Baz- Erasmus belongs to him and Capre belongs to me.





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> An exchange with Baz- Erasmus belongs to him and Capre belongs to me.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the Circus Royale! Thank you for coming! Goodnight!”

It was an exhilarating night- the crowd cheered ecstatically, their excitement rippling through the big top like an unstoppable current. The energy was intoxicating and it affected a certain MC like a spark to a powder keg. He doubted it had ever been so strong before. And as the guests roared out, Capre found himself bowing, the other acts coming out for a curtain call as he started backstage. His legs felt unstable beneath him, damn near drunk on the energy that pulsed through the tent. His hands found the flap to backstage, leaving the stage for the night beyond.

There, he noticed Erasmus looking out to the ring, starry eyed and in awe... The way the light reflected off of his eyes made Capre think of home. It was familiar. The generals gloved hand found the sword swallowers, fingers just brushing against the others palm. The moment their eyes met, it was as if that spark had turned into a open flame. The ringing in his ears mixed with the adrenaline he felt had the master of ceremonies acutely aware of the little proximity between his mouth and Erasmus’. And whether it was the heated glance they briefly shared or the way they both seemed to lean into each other, the audiences raucous excitement seemed to die out, and all Capre could see was Erasmus.... And the way he looked at him was as if the sword swallower was looking at something ethereal. Such admiration.... It was beautiful. And enough for the general to close the distance between them with an aggressive kiss, his eagerness sending both of them back against one of the prop pieces. The flap fell closed, leaving them alone in the dimly lit back wing. Their breathes grew heavy as Capres nails dug into the others shoulder, soft sighs filling the space between the dull roar beyond the curtains.

Yes, they’d fooled around once or twice before. Yes, the general knew it was probably unprofessional. And yes, he had the idea that he was setting the other up to get hurt. But something about Erasmus and the way he looked at him. It made him feel like he was the sword swallowers entire world. Like he held value, even on this miserable planet where a tactician had no purpose. Maybe that was why he so desperately craved his eyes on him. Why he lusted after his hands and mouth.

It wasn’t long before the audience began to disband, and other performers were starting their line out to interact with the audience members. Instead of going to mingle, Capre peeled the other from the prop and began dragging the other off to his tent. He took the back way to avoid being seen, occasionally stopping in a secluded spot to pull the other in for a heated kiss or two. Finally, they made it to their destination, the final fireworks show beginning overhead as the crowds left the big top for the night. 

Once inside, Capre was already on Erasmus, hands at his collar, pushing him back into the generals makeshift mess of a bed. There were loud cheers just outside, as families strode past, their silhouettes occasionally casting faint shadows against the thin tent walls. Straddling his hips, Capres hands desperately tore at the others shirt to expose the skin beneath. He traced his nails over his scarred torso, the feeling of warmth against his chilled hands was as intoxicating as the teeming crowds before. With his teeth, he removed his one glove and tossed it haphazardly to the side, his warmer hand toying with the others lower lip.

Capres mouth found Erasmus’, engaging in a messy battle for dominance that he easily won. His pristine teeth tugged at his lower lip, whilst his hips rolled lustfully against the others. Erasmus grunted and whined on occasion, but never took his hands off of Capre. It must have seemed strange, seeing his superior behave so erratically compared to their last trysts. They’d both grown used to the general being calm and collected while the other was praised and allowed to relax. It seemed this time, it wouldn’t be so tedious.

The announcers lips left Erasmus’ mouth and trailed down his jawline, neck and chest.... Biting and tenderly kissing before halting just above his navel. A hand ghosted further down past the hem of his slacks and brushed over the others length beneath, coaxing it with a tender brush of his palm. He became more hands on, gently teasing with light strokes from his nails and slow palmings with enough friction to drive both of them insane. This slow torment only fueled the lust Capre felt in his lower abdomen, his free hand guiding the others previously standstill hands to his own hips.

“Like this...” the general panted breathlessly, his normally out together expression flushed and desperate. He ground down against the other, legs flexing as he gently moved up and down over the growing issue between his legs. The MC smirked, applying more pressure to the others hands as he continued to tease.

“Hold on tightly.... It gives you more control...”

Capre tried to explain... and the other seemed to understand. His face was twisted—eyes closed and mouth slightly agape— as the general finally removed his hand from the others slacks and began to shakily undo his own, shoving them down just enough to allow access. With his teeth, however, he tugged at Erasmus’, until his member was freed. Without any hesitation, the general licked his hand generously— a long and exaggerated gesture accompanied with a soft moan— before applying what he could to Erasmus’ length. He couldn’t stand the ache he felt any longer... Despite it only being minutes, to Capre it felt like hours... He couldn’t stand waiting any longer.

Capre adjusted himself in the others lap, spreading his legs further to accommodate as he sunk back onto the other with ease. His head fell back ever so slightly and his half lidded eyes watched the others expression change. He couldn’t help but smirk as Erasmus’ breathing hitched. That much never changed... The way he reacted once they’d gone this far. Or the way his eyes would be blown by nights end... Despite his rather scarred form, Capre found beauty in that. They began their rhythmic movements, each cyclical rise and fall drawing choked back moans from the general and low growls from the former soldier beneath him. Above them, bursts of green, red and blue dimly lit the room and lit up their bodies, covered in sheens of sweat as the cacophony of explosions drowned out the desperate moans and labored breathing from both parties.

Capres hands, splayed across his chest, soon found the others shoulders and leaned over to kiss the other messily. Once their pace slowed, he used one of the few physical tactics he knew well enough and reversed their situation, leaving Capre staring desperately up at the sword swallower. Erasmus must not have expected it either, because the shock in his eyes as he looked back down at him, breathing heavy, was confused and scared mixed into one. The general gave reassuring stroke of his cheek, coaxing the other back down for a firm kiss.

“It’s okay....” he breathed against the others lip, his sweat soaked forehead pressing to the others as both hands which clasped the side of his face moved to wrap around his neck. His knees hitched up onto the others hips as he gasped gently.

“This is an order... Fuck me as hard as you can.... Do you understand...?”

It took some time and coaxing. A few kisses and some reassuring whispers before they found a new rhythm- faster and more chaotic than what Capre had originally set for them. Like a piston, Erasmus never let up until the General was coming undone beneath him with faint cries of ‘harder’ and ‘right there-!’ on his lips.

It was the first time Erasmus actually took control, turning the tables and alternating their position... It was also the first time Capre had allowed anyone to actually take control of him with his full permission. And it was the first time Capre had called out the others name, his legs locked around his hips as the pent up lust in his stomach reached its limit.

As the show reached its climax, so did they... With Erasmus’ fingers bruising Capres pale skin as he sheathed himself fully into the other, causing the general to cry out. The last bout of fireworks came to an end, and loud applause sounded. Erasmus threw his head back as he finally followed the general over the edge, releasing inside of him as his body slumped atop the other as Capres hands stroked through his hair, his legs still aching as they lowered from his hips. They stayed like this for awhile, and soon the only sound was their labored breathing, the crickets and wind. 

“Erasmus,” the generals voice broke the silence, and the soldier couldn’t help but perk at his name. Instinctively, he pushed himself up from atop the general, ready to toss his close back on and leave Capre to himself. Except nimble arms kept him in place, tugging him back down gently.

“Stay with me a little longer, Erasmus...”

The ringmaster hummed softly into the others ear, sated and content, but not wanting to let go of the warmth the other brought him. His fingers tousled his hair absentmindedly, focusing in on the others breathing. They eventually fell asleep that way; Erasmus unable to go against his generals orders, and Capre unable to bear the thought of letting go.


End file.
